1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) element, an electronic device, an altimeter, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a device which detects pressure, a semiconductor pressure sensor disclosed in JP-A-2001-332746 is known. In the semiconductor pressure sensor disclosed in JP-A-2001-332746, a strain sensing element is formed on a silicon wafer, a surface opposite to a strain sensing element formation surface of the silicon wafer is polished, a diaphragm portion is formed by thinning the opposite surface, a strain sensing element detects strain generated in the diaphragm portion which is displaced by pressure, and the detection result is converted to pressure.
However, in the pressure sensor which includes the strain sensing element disclosed in JP-A-2001-332746, thinning of the silicon wafer is required, and thus, it is difficult to integrate the pressure sensor with a semiconductor device (IC) which becomes a calculation unit processing signal from the pressure sensor.
Meanwhile, semiconductor manufacturing methods and devices for manufacturing micro mechanical systems, so-called Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) elements have attracted attention. Extremely small various sensors, oscillators, or the like can be obtained by using a MEMS element. In the sensors or the like, a minute vibration element is formed on a substrate using the MEMS technology, and thus, an element, which performs detection of acceleration, generation of a reference signal, or the like using vibration characteristics of the vibration element, can be obtained.
The vibration element is formed using MEMS technology, a pressure sensor, which detects pressure by variation of a vibration frequency of the MEMS vibration element, is configured, and thus, the pressure sensor which is integrated with the IC can be realized. Moreover, the thin diaphragm portion can be formed on a substrate and can be deformed even at low pressure, and thus, the MEMS element, which can configure the pressure sensor capable of correctly measuring minute pressure, is obtained.